With certain electronic or microchip devices, performance can be limited significantly by their ability to dissipate heat. Thus, by removing heat from a device more quickly, the device itself can perform more efficiently. Larger cooling systems have been used to cool various electronic devices, which are somewhat effective. For example, devices that utilize air flow, liquid cooling, heat dissipation fins, and the like, can be effective at heat dissipation from electronic devices, but these types of systems can sometimes be cumbersome. Regardless of what type of temperature management system is used, efficient cooling of electronic systems can enhance the performance of the overall electronic device.